The Unexpected Visitor
by ginnyavalon
Summary: Visitor at the Dursleys? Who can it be? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was once again at his aunt and uncle's house in Surrey, St. Catchpole. He was in his room studying for the coming year. His homework and textbooks were in the cupboard under the stairs. He had to steal his homework and textbooks. He once again wasn't allowed to eat any food.

Unknown to Harry, a visitor is on the way to his aunt and uncle's house. The visitor was in a hoodie walking in the rain. She knocks on the door, and goes inside the house. She walks upstairs to Harry's room where she saw many locks on the door. She unlocks the locks, and walks in. She takes her hood off revealing red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

A.N. Harry's being visited. Who can it be? Guesses

Comments please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As if sensing another presence in the room , Harry turned around.

The visitor ran into Harry's arms giving Harry a bone-cracking hug.

"Harry!"

Ginny! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

" Harry, I ran away from home, and came to visit you."

"Why did you run away from home Ginny?"

"My parents and Dumbledore were keeping me away from you under the pretext of you being too dangerous for me. I know you aren't so I came here to you."

" Thanks for coming Ginny. I haven't had any communication with the wizarding world."

" Harry, you've become very thin. Haven't you been eating well? Your aunt and uncle haven't been feeding you?"

"They starve me all the time its no big deal. I am used to it by now."

"First of all, we are getting out of here and feeding you."

"Where are we going from here Ginny?"

"Gringotts Harry."

Unknown to the pair, golden light surrounded them for a few minutes then disappeared.

They unknowingly disapparated to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

A.N. Welcome Ginny Weasley! dun dun dun! Why are Harry and Ginny going to Gringotts?

Comments and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Harry and Ginny gave the goblin Harry's trust key, the goblin looked up and was astounded by the recently formed bond. The goblin helping Harry and Ginny calls another goblin, and asks the goblin to escort Harry and Ginny to Ragnok,Head of goblins in Gringotts and caretaker of the Potter accounts.

Upon meeting Harry and Ginny, Ragnok is overjoyed.

" Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how may I help you?"

" Did you just call us Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes I did"

"We aren't married sir. We are just friends."

"So you don't know yet?"

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, you have soul bonded when Ms. Weasley rescued Mr. Potter and so you are married."

"Wow!"

"Therefore, you two have been considered adults. The bond gives you the status of majority. Since you have soul bonded you have access to the Potter Family Vault, Harry's trust, Ginny's trust, and Lily and James Potter's Will. I will personally escort you to the vaults that is if you want to see them? Due to your soul bond, the Ministry of Magic won't be able to track down any magic you apply."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other as if having a silent conversation, then looked back at Ragnok and nodded.

"If you will follow me, we will make our way to Harry's vault first. Then, Mrs. Potter's vault, followed by the Potter Family Vault. Then, we can look over your parents' will."

"OK."

A.N. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley married? What will Harry find in his vault? Will he allow Ginny to come in with him too?

Comments

Stay Tuned! next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the group arrived at Harry's vault, he wanted to go into the vault with Ginny. They got a few galleons.

Next, they went to Ginny's vault. From there the group went to the Potter Family Vault. In the Potter Family Vault, Harry found his parents' bands.

Ginny told Harry whether they are already married or not he will still have to propose to her. Harry agreed with her, but he didn't tell her that he had found his parents' rings. Harry had found James and Lily's engagement and wedding bands. He put them in his pocket for safekeeping until his proposal. He also found James and Lily's journal and diary, and gave them to Ginny if she wanted to read them. He also tell Ginny that he will propose to her when she is least expecting it. The couple also found some books on defensive magic and occlumency. They picked some of the books about soul bonds, shrunk and put them in Ginny's pocket to read later when they had some time.

When the three got back to Ragnok's office, they discussed James and Lily's will. According to the will, Harry wasn't ever going to live with Dursleys. Harry and Ginny found out that Dumbledore had proclaimed himself to be Harry's legal guardian, and learned about a magical contract between Harry's aunt and Dumbledore stating that Harry will be placed with the Dursleys and the Dursleys will receive money from Harry's vault for Harry's expenses.

Harry and Ginny were very angry. Ginny was furiously shouting and cursing. He had to apply the silencing charm on her until she calmed down. Right there and then the couple decided that they will not follow Dumbledore blindly anymore. They couldn't trust Dumbledore anymore.

A.N. How will Dumbledore react to this transformation in Harry and Ginny?

Comments.

Stay Tuned! next chapter will be up soon! Keep reviewing! Suggestions are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the will, they discussed the Potter family properties. Harry and Ginny chose Bill as their representative after explaining the situation to Bill. Bill accepted the asked Bill to teach them some spells Bill had learned from curse-breaking. Bill agreed. Harry and Ginny chose Potter Manor as their residence. Potter Manor was under the Fidelius Charm, and was unplottable. It also had a security breach alarm spells. The only ones that knew about the manor were Ragnok, Harry,Ginny,and Bill. They set all the charms again, and named Harry and Ginny as Secret Keeper. Harry and Ginny allowed Bill to enter Potter Manor without breaching the security charms.

The couple asked Bill to teach them swordfighting and shields. Only Bill and Ragnok knew about Harry and Ginny's soul bond. Harry was named Secret Keeper of all other Potter properties as well. As soon as Harry and Ginny opened the front door, there were 10 house elves in front of them.

"Hello Master Harry, Mistress Ginny. You are back. Master Harry you are now the head of Potter House. Oh before we forget, I will introduce you to your house elves. This is Dobby. There are some elves from Hogwarts who would want to work for you."

A.N. How did the house elves find out? How will Hermione react to the house elves? Soul bond? What would the soul bond ensure? How would it help Harry in his destiny?

Stay tuned for more!

Review and Comment.


End file.
